Finding Her Family
by Nina.4444
Summary: Family unconditionally loves, protects and interferes when needed. The Torres familys' announcement of their upcoming visit to Seattle leaves Callie in a panicked mess. But when things turn from bad to worse will her family realise that they're needed.
1. Chapter 1

**FINDING HER FAMILY**

**Summary:**

Family unconditionally loves, protects and steps in when needed. Her family arriving for a surprise visit leaves Callie Torres in a panicked mess as she prepares for the worst. But do her family step in when it all goes far worse than any of them imagined.

**Chapter One:**

Callie Torres hit the small green button a little too harshly in order to enter the OR. She walked in with the swish of the doors and moved to stand between Mark and Owen who were scrubbing in and laughing about something that was apparently very amusing. Mark looked down at her,

"Hey Cal" He greeted her cheerfully,

"Hey Mark" Her voice sounded even tireder than she thought it would causing Mark's eyebrows to rise as he observed his best friend. Owen looked towards Callie concern creasing his eyes while they waited for her to continue.

"What's up, you okay" Mark asked, giving her a gentle nudge. She didn't answer, instead opting to stare at the patient being prepped through the window before giving Mark a small smile. As she began to scrub in everything started to fade away. This was her place, the one place where nothing else mattered, where she was in control and she could do things right. She turned to Mark who could now see the fierce, determined look in Callie's eyes that always appeared when she was in the OR. The look that had made him fall for her so long ago now, _not that anybody knew that. _

"I'll tell you afterwards, yeah?" Nodding, he propositioned,

"We'll have dinner!" The exclamation was said with a grand finality and before she could speak Mark beat her to it,

"Well Hunt, Torres time to save a life" and with that he strode into the OR. Owen looked up at her smiling and she rolled her eyes, shaking her head. They both entered side by side and together the three surgeons rebuilt a life.

The trauma surgeon carefully sutured several organs back together giving her body the ability to function properly. The orthopaedic surgeon gave the young woman the chance to stand up tall and walk again, changing her life forever. The plastic surgeon examined his work near the end of the surgery, he had done an exceptional job at minimising scarring and significantly reduced the physical reminders their patient would have for her lifetime. Mark Sloan saved his patients lives in another way. Callie had given their patient the ability to stand up straight and tall and Mark had given her the chance to hold her head high. They were good like that, a team.

It was his passion for his reconstructive surgeries had made her fall for him so long ago, not that she would ever dare tell anyone that.

Four hours later after one successful surgery, Callie stood in the locker room, getting changed ready to head out.

"Torres!" A deep, familiar voice boomed behind her making her jump in surprise and in response Mark started to laugh, she scowled,

"Jerk" She muttered causing Mark to let out an exaggerated gasp,

"Wash your mouth out with soap young lady" Callie couldn't help but smile at his playful banter and turned back to grab her bag as Mark stood up. His leather jacket framed his broad shoulders perfectly as he slung an arm around her shoulders.

"So what do you feel like tonight" Callie looked up at him,

"Mark –"

She sighed and he looked down at her before simply wrapping his arms around her. They stood like that, silently, Mark offering Callie the strength she needed.

"What's up Torres" The residents lounge was empty as he pulled away and looked down at her questioningly.

"My parents are coming" The sentence met silence and she looked up at Mark, whose face had taken on an ashen complexion. She giggled,

"Your. Parents. Are coming. Here. Your father"

"Yes" She watched him visibly gulp and hit him lightly in the chest,

"YOU are supposed to be reassuring ME that it's going to be fine! _Some best friend,_ not looking like you're about to faint" He looked offended for half a second before exclaiming,

"You're father threw me up against a wall!" And then he looked at her properly, and saw the exhaustion in her eyes as well as the genuine dread and wrapped his arms around her again. He wasn't going to insult her intelligence by telling her that it would be fine.

"How long are they here for?" he questioned as she buried her head in his chest

"No idea, I just got a call from my mother, and she said that they were coming to Seattle for business and requested to see me. They said they would arrive at my house on Monday, _no need to send transport Calliope we'll arrange our own"_ Her voice took on a posh accent that she couldn't really pull off making Mark smirk. She groaned and leaned into him even more.

"Should I be removing all sharp objects from your house" He smirked,

"Sure just don't touch the alcohol" He laughed this time,

"And so tonight Mark I can't go out to dinner because I have to go home and scrub the place until it shines" He looked at her,

"You don't have anything to prove to them Torres, you got that right?" He swept her fringe away from her wide eyes, Callie laughed hollowly

"Oh Mark, sweet, ignorant Mark. Did you say you're going to come help me move furniture around, aw you're the best?" She battered her eyelids up at him and tapped his nose, making him laugh and push her away before wrapping an arm around her again and leading her out the door.

"Anything for my _bestest buddy"_ She laughed now and Mark revelled in the sound feeling his heart warm as it did whenever he made her laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finding Her Family**

**Chapter 2:**

_Saturday Night 10pm_

It had taken Callie and Mark nearly six hours to scrub, dust, wash, sweep, mop, vacuum and polish Callie's apartment to her approval. Mark's muscles ached after moving her couches around so many times until he finally made the decision for her refusing to move it again. She'd called him an old man as he rubbed his knee and he glared at her before proceeding to tackle her onto the couch and tickle her until she breathlessly took back her statement.

Callie's shirt was still soaked from when Mark had wringed the sponge out over her head after she had asked him for the sixtieth time whether he thought she should buy another dinner set before her parents arrived the next day. After gasping as the cold water drenched her body she had picked up her sponge and threw it at him and with perfect aim it hit him smack on the forehead. He had stood there not cracking a smile just staring at her as she rolled on the ground in laughter clutching her aching sides. Mark had turned and picked up the red bucket full of soapy, freezing water and turned it upside down over his best friend who screamed this time tackling him in an attempt to share her now freezing temperature. Her futile attempts got Mark laughing as well.

Currently they were collapsed on the carpet in the warm lounge together. Mark had been the first one to drop to the floor with an exaggerated moan of agony, after calling Callie a slavedriver and begging her to have mercy on his soul. She had followed laying her head on his chest. They had been lying like that for nearly five minutes before Mark realised she was shaking,

"Torres, shower time" She smirked up at him and he narrowed his eyes,

"Not like that, it's not happening...do you want to know why?" Without waiting for an answer he continued,

"It's because Torres your parents, they will know...somehow ..with some weird power they have they will know what we did and then they will strap me down and torture me" Callie stared up at him for half a second before throwing her head back and laughing. He frowned at her,

"I'm going to remind you of this tomorrow when you're wetting yourself a few hours before your parents arrive"

She hit him in the chest completely aware that she was going to be a nervous wreck the next day. She rolled over though and lifted her body up straddling Mark.

"Look you're free, I'm free...what's the big deal?"

Mark looked at her for a second, he took in her wet hair plastered to her forehead, moving his eyes down her body he was even happier of his earlier bucket throwing behaviour as he took in the clothes stuck to her body and the faint outline of her nipples through her shirt. It took him half a second longer to have rolled them over and to be leaning over her before he attacked her neck. Three very heated moments later both Callie and Mark had lost their shirts, her bra had been discarded and her hands were on his pants trying to force the zipper down. His left hand on the back of her head pulled her head closer to his as they kissed, tongue battling fiercely for domination. His other hand gripped her hip. He began to move his lips back down, kissing and nipping her skin when the phone rang. Both Mark and Callie ignored it too caught up in eachother to even notice it...

Well until the message tone rang through the apartment and then it was filled with Adriana Torres' voice. Mark groaned loudly against her skin before pulling away. Callie reached for him but he kissed her hand and got up pulling her with him,

"Maaaark!"

"There is no way...that is happening" He glanced back to where they had been lying, "While I am listening to your mothers voice, I feel like I'm violating you, I feel dirty"

"I thought you said it was always cheerful!" Mark laughed as he picked up his shirt ready to throw it back on before Callie snatched it out of his hands pulling it over her head as she padded into the kitchen. When Mark entered the kitchen after her, he took the glass of juice that she had poured for him without thinking of it.

Leaning against the counter in a way that made Callie have to force herself not to run her eyes up and down inspecting his body he sipped the juice before asking,

"So what exactly did that message say, not that I wasn't trying to pay attention but I was a little preoc-" Mark didn't get to finish his sentence as he watched Callie's eyes go saucepan like and fill with something akin to horror before pushing past him and rushing out. Following her he watched her press the button and listened to Callie's mother speak again,

"Calliope! Well obviously you're not there, I'll call the hospital next but if you're in _surgery _or something I most likely won't be able to speak with you, therefore I want you to know that your father and I will be arriving tomorrow evening at about 5:30, as I said to you before, we will make our own way to your _place_ and meet you for dinner. Afterwards we are staying at a hotel so we will leave and visit you again on Tuesday. You have the day off of work, I assume right? Also Calliope for dinner on the Monday night I have invited some of the family down who say that they miss you. Your brothers will be there and I think they are bringing some friends, uncle Davide e Rosa e I tuoi cugini Marco, Diana, and a few others. Calliope they also have accommodation so do not worry about that, just focus on dinner. Oh and your aunt and uncle would love to meet George so I hope he has the evening off as well, and invite some of your _friends if you wish, _maybe that neurosurgeon he was a nice man. Anyway Calliope I will ring you before we leave tomorrow, see you tomorrow evening at about six o'clock"

Mark had watched Callie for the entirety of the message and gradually witnessed her face become paler and paler. He suddenly moved towards her and sat next to her on the couch.

"You look like you're about to hurl Torres"

She looked at him with wide panic-stricken eyes.

"Ok, I'm sorry!...Surely it won't be that bad Cal"

Her eyes got even wider. Mark had gotten his first snippet of Mrs Torres and understood why Callie was so nervous, the way her mother had disapprovingly spat out the word surgery and patronisingly told her to focus on dinner showed Mark exactly how his best friend's mother was able to make Callie feel so small. And to invite more of her family without even asking, Mark caught another glance at Callie who had gotten whiter still.

"Cal, listen to me, your parents will be here for a couple of hours, sure there'll be a few extra people but I'll be sitting right next to you and Christina can sit on the other side and then they'll leave and it will be fine...i promise" She just looked at him,

"I feel sick"

"bathrooms over there" he nodded towards the hall.

"Mark I don't have enough food now, I don't know numbers, I don't have ...my tables not even big enough...I am not inviting friends and—"

"Why not?"

"Are you kidding me Mark, they'll eat them alive."

"Just invite Derek, Owen, Chris and Alex and I'll be here it's a decent mix, there hard shells it'll be fine"

"Ah no..no it won't _fine_ Mark it's not going to be _fine_!" Derek and Alex _will_ need a partner, Christina will need to be in a different job, You will be attacked about performing boob jobs all night and everyone will have to turn into everything we hate for the entire dinner"

"Callie we're your mates, we'll be there, I will be there. Trust me it won't be as bad as you think" She deadpanned him,

"I trust you Mark, but you are so insanely wrong about this"

A few seconds later she spoke again quietly,

"They don't know about George" Mark nodded,

"I figured, Callie just don't invite him and either ring them tomorrow before they get on the plane or speak to them before dinner tomorrow"

"What when there's sharp cutlery in reach, I don't think so" She sighed and leant against Mark,

There are not words for how much I want this week to be over, this my friend is going to be hell"


	3. Chapter 3

**Finding her family**

**Chapter three:**

The next day Callie found herself wandering the halls towards the cafeteria her mind full of thoughts about the later hours of the afternoon. Glancing at her watch her heart sped up and her chest constricted, _7 hours. _Seven hours and her parents...and family..and God knows who else would arrive in Seattle. The feeling of dread spread through her once again and she quickened her pace in attempt to get to cafeteria faster. Hopefully someone would be there, someone to calm her nerves.

Ten minutes later Mark had finished filling them in on his surgery that morning and he and Owen observed Callie who sat staring at Mark's face regardless of the fact that his story was well and truly finished. She was a hundred miles away, she was wringing her hands together, playing with her rings and she hadn't touched anything on her tray. Not to mention that her left leg that was swung elegantly over her right knee was bouncing up and down. She was the epitome of nerves.

"Callie" Mark waved his hand in front of Callie's absent face causing her to startle before she looked up at him, focusing on him for the first time since she'd sat down,

"What's up?"

"hmm well maybe just the fact that you look like you're about to have a mental breakdown any second now. Callie groaned loudly,

"Maaarrk, I'm sorry I'm just stressed, I can't think right now. My mother and father arrive in...just under seven hours and I'm not ready, I won't be ready...she's only given me a ballpark number of how many she's bringing but she'll probably bring a bigillion more just to make me look stupid, so there won't be enough room, there probably won't be enough food and I don't know what to do because she won't tell me. And I can't just go an-"

Christina looked up for the first time from her patients chart annoyed and stared at her friend with an irritated expression painted on her face who trailed off looking at her with a questioning look on her face,

"Torres you still have your eyebrows, yes?" Callie looked at her, considering her for one moment before her a small smile graced her lips,

"Right, then stop complaining" With that Christina picked up a pen and scribbled something in the chart. Callie's smile grew as she looked appreciatively at the younger woman but the moment of respite for Callie's stressed mind was cut short by the arrival of Derek who pulled out a chair from a neighbouring table as they were short. The boys greeted him, Christina threw him a very quick nod and just as Callie opened her mouth to say hello Derek spoke first,

"Hey, so Cal you've gone all out for this dinner, haven't you" His voice was kind and the sincere smile stretched across his face told her that he wasn't mocking her. She frowned as he awaited her reply while unwrapping the roll he had just purchased. She hadn't told him anything about the dinner, and everyone else who knew anything was here and ...it wasn't really that big. Confused she asked him,

"What do you mean?" Without looking up Derek answered her before taking a bite into the roll,

"The dinner, tonight at your place, sounds good, you're parents sound lovely. It will be good to see the Torres clan they haven't made an appearance at Seattle for a while."

She was just looking at him, her eyes growing larger and larger, when Mark spoke up Derek finally looked up,

"Who invited you to dinner?"

"Callie's mother of course" There was a silence, just for a second as all eyes settled on Callie who opened and closed her mouth several times looking like she was suffocating and choking for air, finally she got the words out.

"My Mother! My mother..rang you? And invited you to dinner...tonight..at the apartment"

"Yeah I was with the chief, she'd already rung him and invited him and Adele."

Mark watched Callie, if she was a mess before now she...wasn't breathing. She was gaping at Derek who was staring back at her,

"Callie" He laid his hand on her arm and she jerked towards him,

"My mother is inviting people to the house...to..for dinner tonight...at...tonight?"

Mark nodded grimly,

"It looks like it"

"The chief...and Adele and..Derek and...Oh my God...who knows how many people she's invited Mark...I'm not..this...no ...this was supposed to be a qu-" She was cut off when a ringing erupted from Christina's pocket on the other side of the table. The woman fished it out of her pocket before pressing the phone to her ear,

"...Oh, yes Hi Mrs. Torres" Christina looked pointedly at her roommate who had an aghast expression on her face.

"um I'm well thankyou yourself?...yes...yes she did mention something about a dinner...no...oh right well yes, tonight...right...would I like to come?" She looked up at Callie who was forcefully shaking her head no.

"You see tonight is actually a ba- ...um yes I suppose...alright then I'll see what I can do Thank you for inviting me ok, bye"

"Are you friggin suicidal?, _I'll see what I can do_" Callie mocked Christina's voice causing her roommate throw one of the pistachio nuts she was eating at Callie.

"I'm sorry I was going to say no then she said ...I don't even know what she said but I have to go now" She looked at Owen,

"And you too" Callie let out a painful groan and slumped onto the table.

"What the hell am I going to do, I don't have enough food" Her voice was muffled from her arms but they could hear her almost hysterical panic,

"Get someone to do it for you" Christina barely looked up,

"What?" Callie had no idea what she was talking about,

"Get someone to do it, you know ...a cook easy..just hire someone to cook a ton more good food and make sure they're out before your parents arrive"

"Hire someone?" Callie tried it on her tongue as she sat up and then cocked her head to the side considering the words Christina had said.

At that moment Callie, Owen and Christina's pagers sounded and they glanced at them standing up,

"ER" Owen questioned and the other two women nodded, saying good bye to Mark and Derek as they rushed out.

Nearly three hours later Callie moved out of the elevator her hands full of shopping bags and she struggled to move up the hall with them all. When she got to her door she dropped them to the floor and opened it. She surveyed the room once she'd finally carried all of her purchases in and sighed, she had a lot of work to do. At that moment there was a knock on the door and she turned to meet a group of people. She smiled warmly and invited them in. She had taken Christina's advice and...kind of...built on it. She'd hired some people to help her cook and some other people to...do some other things. Once everyone was settled she got to work.

Mark opened the unlocked door to Callie's apartment not even bothering to go into his instead opting to check on his friend and make sure she hadn't had a total melt down in the three hours since he had spoken to her last. As Mark moved into the room he felt his jaw hit the floor. The room in front of him looked like a new apartment; almost nothing was the same as it had been that morning when they'd left for work. All the hard work they'd done last night and the couches weren't even there anymore. In what had been the cosy, lounge of Christina and Callie now sat a large table big enough to fit...plenty of people around it. He could hear noise coming from the kitchen and remembered the conversation at lunch time. _Thank God Christina had thought of that._

Christina...

Yang was going to flip when she saw the apartment. It was completely...the opposite of Christina Yang, in fact as Mark's eyes moved over the room again he realised that it was about as much Christina as it was Callie. He sighed as he realised that his little spiel the day before hadn't been enough to make Callie believe that she had nothing to prove to her parents. He wondered how much money she had spent that day. There was a new and grand dining table and chairs, the new dinner set she had been considering and a mountainous amount of quite hideous ornamenty things that Mark couldn't quite see the point of scattered across the room. He looked up as he saw Callie rush into the room and stop up short when she saw Mark. He looked over his best friend,

She was a mess; she was in wrinkled track suit pants and a faded top he hadn't ever seen on her before. Her messy hair was piled up on top of her head haphazardly held together in, from what Mark could see was a rubber band, her cheeks were flushed and he imagined she hadn't stopped since she had gotten home.

"Nice vase" She rolled her eyes but smiled at him and he watched her body physically relax,

"Yeah, well I bought it for you so I thought since I did I could borrow it back" Mark laughed at her logic,

"Yeah not sure if you've really grasped the concept of a gift yet Cal, but hey I can work with that, I'm going out next weekend you don't mind if I borrow those red pumps I bought you the other week do you?" She flat out grinned at him before throwing her head back and letting out a laugh. It was contagious and he found himself chuckling before crossing the room to her and wrapping her in his arms that she almost collapsed into.

"I could always wear them tonight how does that sound, take the attention off you for a while if I sauntered in, in those killer heels, I reckon I'd look pretty hot what do you say" She giggled once again into his chest.

Half an hour later Mark opened the door to his apartment ready to cross the hall and throw himself back into the chaotic madness that was Callie and Christina's apartment. Callie was a flurrying, panicked mess and he was yet to find a successful way of calming her down. He had dressed to Callie's advice wearing a black button up shirt and some more casual yet dressy jeans. In the hall he was met with a similarly dressed Owen hunt and Christina Yang who was wearing tight, dark jeans and dressy top with some heeled boots. The couple looked good and Mark smiled at them as they greeted him.

"So has she burst yet" Christina asked Mark, who shrugged before grinning almost sheepishly,

"Just take a deep breath as you walk into the apartment Chris, okay?" She looked at him for a moment,

"What did she do?" Christina turned toward her place and pushed the door open stalking in,

Mark and Owen moved in behind her and before Mark had even had the chance to shut the door he heard Christina exclaim,

"Oh my God what did you do to my apartment" Christina's voice sounded above the chatter of the room causing Callie to spin around with the intention of placating her friend,

"Chris, it's only for a couple of days I promise and then...then I'll put it right back to normal okay"

Christina observed the apartment,

"Besides you're not even here anymore you're always at Owens' so stop complaining, oh and if you could refrain from saying the words oh my God, that's advice for everyone by the way I would appreciate it" Christina looked back at Callie ignoring both of her comments before pointing to the wall on the other side of the room.

"The cross goes" Callie groaned and threw a pleading glance towards Christina who simply shook her head. Callie let out an exaggerated groan before practically stomping across and trying to pull it down. Christina, Owen and Mark laughed when Callie tried to jump in order to reach the ornament suspended on the wall before she spun around searching the room for something to stand on. Obviously Alex had seen her as well because he moved over grinning at her and said something to her that made her roll her eyes as he effortlessly reached up and pulled it off the wall.

For the next twenty minutes the doorbell rang several more times and few more people fluttered in. The chief and Adele had indeed arrived, as had Bailey and Derek and Meredith...together...which caused Mark to throw a confused glance at the dark haired man who stopped to speak with him as Meredith moved into the room.

"We're not here together we just happened to walk into the lobby at the same time" Mark nodded,

"Is she here with anyone else, I mean Chris is here I suppose"

"No supposedly Callie's mother rang her, George and Stevens and they couldn't all decline with I'm working so..."

"She rang George" Derek nodded,

"Wait ...does her mother know about George?" Mark shook his head before quickly saying goodbye to his friend and moving into the room to find Callie. When he found her she was in the kitchen thanking the women pottering around gratefully and refilling their drinks. He leaned on the door frame,

"Cal can I talk to you for a minute please?" She nodded moving out of the room,

"What's up?"

"Did you happen to tell your parents about George Cal because Der—"

The horrified look that spread of Callie's face was enough for Mark and he stopped talking.

"Oh my God Mark" she whispered in a strained voice,

She stood up suddenly and moved up the hall further and into the bathroom; Mark followed her just in time to see her throw up into the toilet,

"Jesus Callie" He crouched down behind her and got a few strands of hair she hadn't managed out of her face and rubbed her back. When he heard noise behind him he turned to see Christina who raised her eyebrows looking almost shocked,

Mark mouthed water to her and she disappeared back down the hall. Oblivious Callie reached up with a shaky hand and flushed the toilet. When she sat back up her entire body was slightly trembling and she looked a little green. Mark pulled her back into him,

"Callie it's not going to be that bad, things are never as bad as you think they're going to be"

She looked up at him and he could see the tears that had gathered threatening to overflow,

Christina moved into the room and shut the door handing Callie water,

"Seriously Cal, it can't be that bad"

"It will be now, what the hell am I going to say, _so mum George and I are divorced from our Vegas marriage because he cheated on me with a fricking supermodel could you pass the salt"_

"You could just say he's working" Christina tried

"She'll know, she always always knows that and she won't leave until she can meet him, ok let's get out of here I'll deal with it later hopefully we can make it through dinner without her bringing it up" Mark and Christina shared a glance both slightly worried that their Callie who was usually so composed and strong, well around everyone else, had been brought down to a frantic, fragile heap. Mark pulled her up and she thanked both of them before moving out of the room again.

"Maybe we should be more worried about this than we are" Christina said,

"I mean I thought it was just Callie being overdramatic, but I have a feeling that her worries are warranted, you've met them before haven't you?"

"Briefly but just her father...who had just enough time to throw me against the wall before Callie yelled at him and he yelled at her...and there was a lot of yelling" She nodded as they both moved out of the room as well. The pair headed towards Derek and Owen who were sat with a beer in each of their hands. Derek offered him one as he sat down next to him and Christina perched herself on Owen's lap stealing his beer. It wasn't long however until Callie made her way over to steal Christina with a concerned Meredith in tow before the three of them disappeared up the hallway.

"Chris did say that Callie told her to wear a dress" The boys laughed sure that Callie had pulled the only two women not wearing dresses up the hall to Christina's room to find something a little more appropriate.

Half way through Marks beer, and Alex and the chief had joined the men at the table, another ring of the doorbell sounded and Mark got up from his perch on one of the surprisingly comfortable, new dining chairs to answer it. While he was expecting it to be more guests that Callie's mother had invited when he swung the door open his mouth closed as he took in two arrivals that he was unfamiliar with. In the same way the two men on the opposite side of the door stared at him, finally the young man on the left who looked undeniably like Callie grinned and spoke,

"You must be Mark" As the Torres man stuck his hand out to shake it became obvious who the man was. He grinned in return and shook the mans hand,

"I am, you must be Dan Torres, and you Ethan it's a pleasure to finally meet you both, I hear an awful lot about you from Callie" The man with scrappy blondey/brown hair spoke up from beside Callie's brother, twin actually, who Callie regularly talked about,

"We hear plenty about you from Callie too" Mark grinned before shaking his head,

"Oh great" As Mark opened the door further for the two men and they moved further into the refurbished apartment Dan turned back to him,

"So how is my little sister going what...nearly an hour before the big arrival" Mark grimaced and that was all Dan needed nodding in understanding,

When they walked into the room Dan, Ethan and Mark stood side by side taking in the scene in front of them. People were milling around with drinks in hand and Christina and Meredith were following Callie out of her bedroom both having changed into dresses, which the budding cardiac surgeon did not look happy about. As Callie began to wipe imaginary dust off the already polished cabinet causing Derek and Owen to laugh at her and her to scowl towards them she caught sight of Dan, her eyes widening.

She was in his arms in a matter of seconds and he held her,

"Hey little sis"

"What are you doing here?" She moved to greet Ethan kissing him on the cheek as her brother answered her,

"Couldn't leave you to face them alone could we...then again you're not really alone...didn't you learn from last time not to invite friends I mean not that I'm complaining I'd like to meet the people you're always raving on about, we already met Mark but real—" It was Callie who cut him short,

"I didn't invite anyone I was trying to make this a quick, quiet as painless as possible evening,

She was the one to ring up like everyone at the hospital and just invite them over" Dan's eyebrows raised, Ethan's mirroring,

"Wow, our mother has certainly stepped it up a notch"

"No, she's just as conniving as ever, she's only invited everyone so that she can humiliate me all over again, that's what she's...they're doing"

"Of course they are"

The rest of the guests watched the scene with curiosity and took in the two siblings. They were almost identical. Same skin tone, same eyes, nose, Dan was taller but there was no mistaking they're relation. Callie turned to the group,

"Everyone this is my brother Dan and his partner Ethan, they're the only two of my family who won't eat you alive so enjoy, you two this is ...everyone"

"Well cheers Cal"

"Shut up Dan"

"Did you decorate this place? Either your sense of style has seriously gone down the drain and you're starting to show some of mommy dearest's traits or you redecorated for her" Dan pitched his conclusion at her with an arched brow, questioning her as she turned her attention to the women who walked out of the kitchen. Everyone knew that Callie had gotten help at the last minute but the two men who dissolved into a fit of laughter as the women left the house after Callie had thanked them one last time. Callie punched Dan in the arm and hit Ethan upside the head but that didn't stop them laughing,

"Thank God for that Cal, I thought I'd lost you for a second but you're still as conniving as ever" She glared at him,

"Oh by the way speaking of style, is that what you're wearing tonight Cal because while I love you I really think—" His question made Callie gasp and she looked down at herself before letting out a hysterical shriek and running up the hallway.

The men shook their head before Mark introduced the two properly to everyone after glancing down the hall where Callie had disappeared. The boys fit in with Callie's employees very well as the group sat around the table chatting easily. There was about forty minutes until the grand arrival and Callie begged that no one would go into her room as she chucked dress after dress onto the bed, she had picked a nice black one out earlier but looking at it now she knew there was no way she could wear it. A couple minutes later and she didn't have any more choices. Glancing at her watch she nearly let tears overwhelm her but she forced them back and moved to the door in her underwear.

"DAN, ETHAN, MARK, CHRISTINA GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE STAT" Back in the dining room the four looked up at each other,

"That's more like my sister" Ethan laughed in agreement as they moved to the hall,

"You hollered" Dan spoke to his sister,

"I don't have anything to wear"

"Torres didn't I tell you I don't do this girly shit particularly after you killed my apartment" Taking her beer Christina walked back out of the room,

"No Chrissss, you ..."

"Jesus Cal chill, you're going to make yourself sick if you keep going on like this" Ethan placed a hand on her shoulder,

"Too late" Mark muttered as he rifled through Callie's draws,

"Shut up Mark, what are you looking for?" Dan and Ethan shared a glanced as they took in the two and processed the information of exactly how worried and stressed Callie was about the next few hours.

"Where's that dress I bought you the other day?"

"Oh yeah, I could wear that...couldn't I?"

Mark turned back to her,

"I wouldn't have bought it for you if you didn't look hot in it Torres" Mark quickly glanced at Dan realising his words but the twin was looking at Callie,

"You've lost a lot of weight Cal" She ignored her brother replying to Mark,

"Yes you would have, but didn't I leave it at your place" Mark looked up nodding and he told her he'd go and get it before leaving the room to the three. He'd already had a go at Callie in the past few weeks for all the weight she was losing, he didn't need to be there when her brother started on her as well. It had happened after George, after she'd been made chief resident and then it had been taken away, after she'd found her husband sleeping with Stevens. Typically after breakups they'd lean on each other. Sleep on each others' couches or in reality usually in each others beds. They'd eat ice cream console one another and bag out the ex. They did breakups well the both of them but Callie's marriage had been different. She'd thrown herself straight into work taking on more than she ever should have, she'd refused to talk about it, and she didn't want Mark to bag George or Stevens out. He had noticed then that she'd refused to eat the ice cream; he wondered if she'd touched ice cream since. Five minutes later he moved back through the house with a black dress in his hands and a pair of black stilettos that she'd left at his place too. Everyone laughed at him when he walked back through the ex lounge now dining room.

"Nice of you to lend Cal some clothes, Mark, what a good friend you are, you never leant me your stilettos" Derek spoke up, Mark flipped him bird but chuckled,

"You just don't have the calves for them shepherd" and continued up the hall.

He gently pushed the door open but when he did he found Callie in Dan's arms tears streaming down her face. He went to move out but Ethan stopped him and took the dress from Mark observing it.

Callie moved back out of Dan's embrace and looked to Mark forcing a smile.

"Thanks Mark" As she moved to him he brushed the remainder of her tears off her face but they both turned to Ethan when he spoke,

"This is a nice dress Cal, Mark had good taste, here put it on" After successfully diffusing the tense moment Callie took the dress and pulled it up her hips shimmying it on. She turned back to them and all three of them grinned at her,

"Looking good Torres, chuck on the heels and you'll be set" She nodded and kissed Ethan and Dan on the cheek as they moved out of the room. Mark looked at her from his spot leaning back on the wall and watched her as she headed to her mirror observing her reflection. Her brow creased and Mark moved behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You look great Cal, seriously, stop doubting yourself alright" She nodded and he leant around and kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you out there okay, I'll give you ten minutes" She looked at him and pointed to her hair still on top of her head,

"fine, fifteen" Callie laughed and shook her head as Mark moved out of the room.

As he pulled her door shut a little and moved down the hall he interrupted Dan and Ethan in a serious and heated conversation. Dan looked furious and Ethan as though he was trying to calm him down. They both turned to Mark as he came into view and apologised before going to walk past.

"Mark" He looked at Callie's brother, knowing exactly what their conversation was about,

"How long ago did she and George breakup" Mark sighed,

"Nearly a month ago" Dan sighed this time,

"he cheated on her and she still loves him" Mark nodded realising how close Callie and her brother were and knowing he could see straight through her lies just as well as Mark could,

"Is she eating properly?"

"She's getting better, look Dan I know she looks different from the weight but it was more a case of she was so stressed and so she worked all the time that she more forgot to eat. I would always have to tell her to go to lunch or go with her myself. And then when she did eat she'd be eating healthy crap" The men both nodded,

"Christ I want to kill that boy" Ethan placed a hand on Dan's shoulder,

"Getting angry is going to do no one any favours right now, I'm assuming your parents know nothing and I don't think that's going to be great dinner talk for table tonight particularly with your other brothers there not to mention your father and your mother." Dan nodded and Mark watched impressed at how quickly Ethan managed to quell the famous Torres anger that had been building,

"So for now we just try and get Callie through the night and tomorrow I'll help you kill him" Dan nodded before moving passed Mark, he stopped however and turned back addressing the man himself,

"Mark" The surgeon looked at him,

"Thank you for being there for her, really I appreciate it" Mark nodded knowing he didn't need to reply as Dan kept walking. He turned back to Ethan and looked at him. Ethan laughed knowing what Mark was thinking,

"It will come with practice I promise and from what I've seen already you're either a natural or you've had a lot of practice. I'll leave Cal to you cause I promise it's only going to get worse what, there's about half an hour left. Yep it will hit Dan soon that his parents are about to walk in the door and he'll get nervous."

"Oh great" Ethan laughed and together they walked back into the main room.

Ten minutes later Callie walked out and Alex whistled, it was exactly the tiny boost of confidence she was lacking and Christina yelled out,

"Looking good Cal" She nodded running a hand alone her dress almost unsure before moving to the kitchen. As she went to pass Mark grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him and down on his lap.

"Take a breath Cal, Adele and Meredith fixed up the kitchen, everything's ready to go just...sit for a second" She reached forward and grabbed Mark's beer taking a long sip.

"Cal..."

She turned to her brother,

"We need to replace the beer with the wine" Callie looked up at her brother before they both jumped up and grabbed all the beers running into the kitchen,

"Did you get the expensive stuff?" Dan asked his sister,

"no twat I got the seven dollar stuff off the shelf, of course I go the expensive stuff!"

"alright alright"

The others watched the siblings incredulously and Ethan just laughed turning to Mark,

"I told you so" Mark shook his head in awe wondering what had made the normally confident siblings so worried almost scared of their parents.

And then everyone froze as the doorbell rang.

**Please review and let me know what you think of the chapter :) Sorry that it's been a while,**

**Thanks Nina  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finding her family**

**Chapter four:**

Dan's brown eyes found Callie's identical ones and the onlookers watched both their golden faces pale to an almost sickly colour. Callie suddenly jerked her head to the door and Dan raised his eyebrows at his little sister...of three minutes.

"No way, this is your dinner!" He whispered at her,

"It is not they made me have it!" She pleaded back with him,

"Please, just go and answer it please!"

"NO" he answered resolutely,

Callie looked like she was ready to protest once again and Dan pointed to the door and she sighed and then looked at Ethan hopefully, who simply shook his head towards the woman who was like his own sister.

"Fine" She whispered back at everyone, panicking. "Brace yourselves, and you!" She reached and grasped Dan's hand tightly,

"You're coming with me at least" her tone indicated finality and she pulled him forward,

Dan and Callie stood side by side facing the entrance hall when another knock echoed through the apartment. Ethan reached forward and gave them both a small nudge forward. Two very similar heads swung around, eyes narrowed sending an identical ice cold glare towards Ethan who raised his hands in surrender.

The twins moved forward and disappeared towards the front door. Ethan turned back to the table as Derek laughed out loud,

"It's not really that bad, is it?" Ethan just nodded solemnly,

"Yep" And the group sat silently and waited.

* * *

"Ah Calliope don't you just look ..._lovely_"

_Adrianna Torres: 1 Callie Torres: 0_

"Thanks Mum, I'm so glad you've come down to visit?"

"Danyiosis, what are you doing here? Did Calliope ring you? Did you bring your _partner_ with you?"

_Adrianna Torres: 1 Dan Torres: 0_

She was off to a firing start and Callie placed a hand on Dans wrist calming his anger that always bubbled when their parents insulted Ethan. Back at the table nearly everyone's eyebrows were dangerously close to becoming missing when they disappeared into the guests hair as they listened to Callie's mother greet her children.

"So Calliope what are we having for dinner, I hope there's something spicy in all the cooking you must have done today, don't worry dear we know it's never been a strong point" Her mother laughed, playing it off as a joke and her brothers that stood behind their mother laughed on cue. Dan and Callie's eyes rolled at their brother's behaviour.

_2-1_

"Interesting place you have Calliope" It was her father who spoke this time, the first thing he had said.

"Small" He didn't look her in the eyes, he never asked how she was or even said hello and a searing pain ripped through her as she felt Dan's hand thread into hers.

She was used to that from her mother, who had always treated her at a distance but not from her father, her dad.

"It is Dad, but it's close to the hospital and it's all I need right now" She didn't dare explain that it wasn't actually hers.

"Yes, I suppose it's a shame you never took up my offer last year, you could have had something a little bigger then" Dan and her other siblings looked towards Callie who stared at her father's face.

He didn't give her the chance to respond as he and Adrianna moved into the apartment. Callie turned away without even acknowledging her brothers. She didn't want them there, they had been nothing but downright cruel in the past year. After Callie's father had cut her off they followed his lead and didn't attempt to communicate with her. She didn't understand how they could go from being so close one second to having no contact what so ever the next. It hurt, that she'd meant that little to them, that they had found it so easy to ignore her and cut her out of their lives when she had found it so hard to fill the gap her family, her mother, her father and each of her brothers had left in her heart.

The group who still sat at the table looked up and stood when Callie's parents moved into the room,

"Oh everybody's already here, I would have thought we would have arrived first Calliope" Callie smiled at her mother, not rising to the bait and reminding her that she was the one who had invited them all. She'd had plenty of practice with her mother. The woman moved straight to Derek swooping and kissing each of his cheeks. Callie smirked at his obvious discomfort as did Owen and Mark. Unfortunately Esteban caught Marks lips twitch upwards and glowered at him, Mark paled and smiled widely when Adrianna moved to him.

Apparently it was not just Callie's outfit that was the only one unsatisfactory but Meredith found herself copping the insidiously subtle remarks at her clothing labels or lack there of. Callie cringed when Miranda Bailey was asked if her husband had bought her dress after Adrianna mentioned it was something like her husband used to buy her, laughing as always. Esteban and Callie's two eldest brothers Loukas and Alexis firmly shook the men's hands and courteously kissed the women on their cheeks. The biggest scene however was when it came to greeting the chief.

"Ah Richard, how are you these days" The chief who was still reeling from the way in which both Esteban and Adrianna had greeted their daughter with an extreme coldness that was so unlike the last time he had seen the family together stared at the esteemed business man for a moment before answering,

"I'm very well and you, busy as always Esteban?"

"Oh always, always"

"Hello Chief Webber"

"Richard please, it's lovely to meet you Mrs Torres" The woman who looked so incredibly like Callie scoffed,

"Please Adrianna" the chief nodded and introduced Adele to both of the parents. As Callie's family sat at the table Callie noticed two things at once. Firstly once again her entire family had ignored Ethan and secondly there were too many empty seats at the end she had purposely dedicated for them. As she opened her mouth to question her mother the older woman spoke first cutting her off,

"Richard, I know my husband has already thanked you for giving our daughter a job at the hospital"

Dan, Derek and Bailey simultaneously choked on their wine and the rest of the employees along with Ethan's jaw dropped at the nerve of the woman,

"But I must extend my gratefulness as well" Callie's lips were thin and her jaw tense.

"It must have been a huge risk and I can only hope that you do not regret it" Mark managed to tear his gaze away from the matriarch of the Torres family realising his eyes must have been like saucers staring at the woman. He refocused his sight to Callie who was looking down at her empty plate but knew she was hanging onto her mother's every word.

"Certainly not Adrianna, your daughter is an expert surgeon particularly in her own specialty" Callie grimaced at the chief's well meant remark before Adrianna could even scoff which she did loudly,

"Orthopaedics of course well I've alw-"

"Mum didn't you say that there were other people coming, Zio e Zia and the cousins and...others?"

Her mother sent a glowering scowl towards Callie as she interrupted her before the full blown rant, that Callie had heard time and time again about her career choice, gathered fuel. Her mother arched a perfect eyebrow and responded to her daughter almost condescendingly,

"No Calliope darling don't you ever listen, I said that they would be joining us tomorrow as will your brother's friends" Callie stared at her mother, all the food, all the dinnerware, all the panic and ...Callie exploded inside but after years of training her face never changed only several people could see the emotions that swirled in her chocolate orbs including her brother, Ethan, Christina, Mark and surprisingly Esteban who sat at the head of the table considering his youngest daughter.

There was an awkward silence before Callie attempted to amend the situation,

"Sha'll we eat" There was an enthusiastic chorus of agreement that resounded around the table as Callie stood,

Mark went to follow her but Adrianna cut in,

"Mark wasn't it, please don't worry yourself Calliope will see to it now tell me about your job" Mark glanced at Callie who smiled softly and instead Christina stood on the other side of the table,

"I'll help" Adrianna inspected the small woman,

"You're a surgeon to yes?" Christina nodded in response and Richard added,

"Actually Christina is one of our most promising cardiac residents"

"Cardiac" Callie paused outside the kitchen as she heard the question thrown towards Christina in an almost disbelieving tone,

Christina simply nodded,

"Well, I don't think I've ever met a cardio-thoracic surgeon, a woman, I mean who has been able to really represent our gender well, goodluck to you" It was fake, it was so fake everyone could see it. And it was painfully clear that Adrianna Torres did not agree that women should be doctors on any level. Or that they'd make good ones. Callie saw Owen's hand briefly caress Christina's hand and evidently so did her mother.

"Oh you two are together" She crooned

"How long has it been" Callie shook her head at her mother and gestured for Christina to sit back down. Callie went into the kitchen as she heard her mother say something about marriage and she was glad not to witness the expression that was surely on Christina's face. She heard Owen answer but she couldn't distinguish his words exactly. As Callie began to organise the cluttered kitchen not more than thirty seconds later Christina appeared with a disgruntled expression on her face.

"I'm sorry" For a second Christina glared at her before running a hand through her hair and turning away from her without a word opening the pantry. Her hand returned to Callie's vision clutching a vodka bottle and Callie grinned as Christina took a large swig before handing it to Callie who nodded and grasped it raising it to her own lips, pausing and looking at Christina long enough to say,

"I'd rather shave my eyebrows off" Christina laughed at Callie's deadpanned statement and watched as her friend took a drink out of the bottle.

"CALLIOPE TORRES" A gasping cough caused Callie to basically spray a mouthful of vodka across the room and drop the bottle onto the ground leaving it to shatter everywhere. There was a resonating and unsettlingly long silence that followed until all of a sudden a snort sounded from the corner of the kitchen as Christina Yang lost it. She tried to keep hold on her laughter but it was no use and the resident gave way to her amusement even as she looked at the stern older woman and back to Callie who had an expression of mortified horror on her face.

"_Dr_ Yang, could I speak to my _daughter _for a minute please" As Adrianna spat out the word daughter scathingly, Christina nodded her black curls flying everywhere making Callie grin a little but that quickly faded when she caught sight of her mothers face once more.

"Sure" Christina's voice was laced with mirth as she carefully stepped over the shards of glass and made her way out of the kitchen. Everyone peered at the woman whose dress appeared to be spattered wet and who's frame was shaking with laughter and all she could do was point to the bathroom before disappearing down the hall dissolving into a bigger fit of inappropriate laughter.

"So Alex what specialty are you hoping to go into?" The table focused on Alex as Dan tried to take the attention off the war that he knew was about to erupt in the kitchen.

As Alex caught on and opened his mouth to respond he was cut off by a shrill scream coming from the kitchen,

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE A DOCTOR FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! CALLIOPE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Esteban Torres rose from the table so quickly disappearing into the kitchen and the rest of the group sat awkwardly looking from one to another until Dan dropped his head into his hands that rested on the table and slumped forwards. He couldn't help but wish he'd never come to Seattle to help rescue his sister from their insane parents. He'd noticed that his mother was out for blood and he knew that her satisfaction would only come at Callie's price. There was a nasty headache beginning to form in his head as he took in what so far was an absolute nightmare of a night.

And at that moment there was another knock on Callie and Christina's front door.

**Hey Guys, please tell me what you think of the dinner scene there is more to come of it obviously and I hope to get it up soon, **

**Your reviews are always a great inspiration to write and really really appreciated so thank you to everyone who has left one so far! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Finding her family**

**Chapter 5**

Callie looked at her mother and father standing in front of her. She was twenty six years old, she was a surgeon and yet here she was standing in front of her glowering mother and father feeling fourteen all over again. She wanted to disappear; she wanted to escape their expressions of disapproval and distain, their anger. They really shouldn't be able to still make her feel so small. She turned slightly and frowned when she heard a knock on the door. She looked at the pair in front of her,

"I should go answer that" She pushed passed her parents before they protested. As she walked out into the dining area she realised the Christina was in fact missing and caught Mark's eyes quickly. He smiled at her, amused and quite baffled as was nearly everyone with the proceedings of the evening so far. She smiled back at him before moving towards the front door. When she swung the wooden door open she gasped.

The woman in front of her was tall, taller than she was. She stood elegantly in the doorway clutching a very expensive handbag which matched her classy business suit perfectly. Her pencil skirt accentuated her hips and her black jacket framed her tiny shoulder perfectly allowing her cream, white shirt beneath to be seen. Gold sparkling jewellery and glistening diamonds shimmered on her fingers and around her neck and her incredibly high heels made her legs run for miles. If Callie had thought she felt small before now she felt as though someone had stabbed her through the chest leaving a gaping chest wound sucking the air out of her lungs. The woman in front of her was the epitome of elegant femininity but still commanded respect. And looked stunning in her Versace collection.

"Evening Calliope" Finally Callie hesitantly looked up into the woman's face. Her plump, red lips were formed into a smirk, she knew she looked good. Her hair was neatly pulled back and her eyes looked at Callie, stalking its prey.

_So nothing's really changed. _

Callie forced a smile on her face,

"Aria, hi, how are you" But her older sister didn't answer instead moving into the house and removing her jacket handing it to Callie. Callie followed her sister a glare on her face which nearly everyone caught when she entered the room after Aria.

"Ariana dear, oh I'm so happy you could make it" Adriana Torres was out of her seat and kissing her daughters cheeks before anyone could blink. Callie held out her arm behind the hugging trio and dropped Aria's jacket onto the couch carelessly while watching her mother embrace her daughter with love and affection. When she looked back to the table she realised many of the guests were watching her closely their eyes flickering between sisters. Mark in particular was looking at her closely and she realised she had never told him she had a sister. She had probably talked about her brothers before but never her sister.

"Halo Papa"

"Ariana, I'm glad you're here" Aria sat next to her father who looked at her fondly and Callie took her seat once again across from Mark. Dan watched both of his sisters, the two women hadn't been together, in the same room really for over two to three years or so. He shook his head knowing that it was just another plot of her mothers, and any plan to hurt, embarrass or humiliate Callie Aria Torres would be there. Dan felt his heart ache for his twin and he felt anger at his older sister. She'd caused Callie so much pain in her lifetime and she had still not acknowledged him of Ethan like usual. Dan sighed and briefly nudged Callie in support. Who nudged him right back.

His Dad was a hard one to decipher. Esteban Torres was a complex man and Dan had watched him watching his youngest all night. Esteban and Callie had been so close for so many years. She was his princess and in his eyes she could do no wrong. He had sheltered and protected her from everything and loved her with everything he had. He had no idea how the man he used to have so much respect for could now treat his daughter so cold and be so mean to her.

"I'm sorry I didn't have time to get changed. I literally had to go from the office to the plane. We just closed a huge case Daddy, you'd be proud. The office are sending over my luggage to the hotel" For a while there was talk about Aria's case and then it moved on to Aria's new car and then Callie's mother fussed over her eldest daughter's new outfit.

Mark watched Callie she had been quiet all dinner, not rocking the boat or whatever the damn saying was. He watched the woman several seats away from his best friend. She was beautiful, she was stunning perfection. His eyes flicked back to Callie, identical. They were sisters. Beautiful sisters. Actually if he hadn't been so worried about his friend his mind would probably be in a very dirty place that Callie would most definitely slap him for. He shook his head trying to rid it of the crazy thoughts. Callie never talked about her sister, sure he knew that she existed but she never talked about her. Not like she did her parents, or her brothers or Dan and Ethan.

The rest of the night was terse but they all tried to make it more comfortable somewhat. The constant glares from the patriarch and matriarch of the Torres family towards their youngest daughter never ceased and Mark couldn't help but notice how subdued Callie had become avoiding their eyes, avoiding the conversation. Avoiding any opportunity that would give her parents, her brothers and Aria the slightest chance to bully her, humiliate her and whatever else.

Callie could feel the embarrassment building up inside of her and she could feel Mark's stare on her but she stubbornly refused to look up at her best friend. Avoiding was definitely a strong suit of hers.

Finally after what felt like days upon days everything was over and the chief was the first one to announce that they should probably be off. Miranda and her husband followed suit as thankfully most of the other guests did as well.

After her family bidded her colleagues goodbye she moved to the front foyer area to thank them once again...and apologise. She said goodbye to most of the guests even hugging Meredith for the first time in a ...ever actually.

The Torres' minus Callie and Dan had migrated to the lounge area her brothers taking over the television while her parents inspected the place. Only Mark, Christina and Owen remained now and they followed her into the kitchen all of them could tell she was angry in fact a majority of them excluding Mark and Dan had never seen Callie so angry. Abruptly she spun around to face them,

"How dare she come here!" Callie spat out quietly but fiercely,

"What the hell is wrong with her, why is she here Dan?" She aimed it towards Dan,

"To make your life as hellish as possible Cal what do you think, what do you expect"

"What do I expect, I expect her to piss off and never come near me again that's what I expect" Dan sighed and Ethan put a hand on her shoulders,

"Love calm down" Callie took a deep breath. At that moment Aria walked into the room and everything went silent.

"Sorry am I interrupting" Her silky voice asked,

"No you're not Aria" Dan answered and she shrugged throwing Mark a smile making him a little uncomfortable as his eyes flickered to Callie.

It wasn't until after the woman had helped herself to Callie and Christina's kitchen and their fridge pouring herself a large glass of wine that she spoke again,

"So Cal where's this George fellow? I mean he's my brother in law now right...I want to meet him"

**Revieeeeewww! Please.**

**I know it's been forever and I'm sorry guys family drama is to blame. Hope you're still with me and you enjoyed this chapter  
Nina xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finding Her Family**

**Chapter 6:**

"He's working" She cringed as she said it and paused shocked at herself for lying through her teeth. She hadn't wanted to; she'd wanted to tell them all after dinner. Trust Aria to bring it up of course. Escaping the situation was the first priority and so Callie grabbed the wine that was still gripped in Aria's right hand and turned leaving the kitchen with the intent to top up everyone's wine.

She knew she had to tell them and she knew it had to be soon. She gulped before stretching a smile over her face when her mother turned to her. But quickly found it sliding off her face with her words,

"Calliope I really do not know how you put up with this Seattle weather. Look it's a storm warning"

"They're telling everyone to stay indoors saying it's too dangerous to go out" Callie turned back to the kitchen a worried look on her face only to realise the others had followed her out,

"The others really shouldn't be leaving" Mark said as he watched the news reporter warn them about the risky conditions out,

"We really should be at the hospital" Christina added and the Callie nodded in agreement thinking how many casualties there would be from the storm. Broken bones, fractures, casts and pins galore.

In the end Derek had run downstairs to stop the others from driving home and once he'd returned with everyone in tow. It was Adele who informed them that the parking security wasn't letting anyone out with their cars telling them it was too dangerous and it was the chief in fact after getting off the phone with the hospital had ordered them to all stay indoors at least until morning when Callie and Christina both threatened to leave.

It was then that the drama started. Well more drama. And Callie wasn't entirely sure how much more drama she could take. It was Aria who began to fuss first inspecting the small apartment before turning to the patriarch of the Torres family,

"Daddy you can't expect me to stay..._here_" Callie rolled her eyes taking a deep breath before turning away from her sister and walked towards Mark who gestured her over away from the bickering family she called her own.

"What on earth are we going to do?" She asked Mark slightly desperately,

"Okay well we've got two places" Mark said and she nodded ignoring the fact her sisters voice had risen several octaves,

"You have your family here and I'll try and work out something for everyone else over there" She nodded but the worried expression on her face just deepened. He frowned in concern at her tormented expression,

"Do you want me to stay for a while?" She shook her head smiling lightly at him before he enveloped her into his arms,

"Thanks Mark it'll be okay though" She said gratefully to her best friend,

"Be strong Cal and I'm right there if you need me" She nodded and leaned into him for a moment longer before letting go. Five minutes later the two of them had herded their employees across the hall after they had said more goodbyes to Callie's family.

Once she'd closed the door behind Mark she stayed there for a second giving herself a moment to take a deep breath before she faced her oh so loving family again. She jumped when she heard a voice behind her,

"So who is the fella he's hot, is he dating anyone" Callie rolled her eyes as she turned; she was not going to let her sister get under her skin anymore than she already was,

"What are you doing here Aria?"

"I missed you Callie, we haven't seen each other for so long and I just thought it would be nice for us to catch up" Callie did not believe a word from her,

"That's crap Aria" the woman scoffed her mouth open with outrage that was as fake as her hair and nails. Callie sighed before passing her sister and launched herself back into the war zone.

And it was war alright.

And yet after it was all said or more accurately...after it was all screamed and done Callie would wish that she hadn't been so honest.

Ignorance is bliss after all.

"George and I got divorced"

**Chapter 6 for you guys please please review and let me know what you think...**

**I'll be grateful foreeever and they're the greatest motivators for writing!**

**Thanks,**

**Nina xoxo**


End file.
